


The One Where The Sheriff Attempts to Matchmake

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Basado en este prompt de hales-republic: "Sheriff junta a Derek y Parrish, sin darse cuenta de que Derek y Stiles ya están saliendo".





	The One Where The Sheriff Attempts to Matchmake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where The Sheriff Attempts to Matchmake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733483) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



A John le gusta pensar que ha tenido algunas ideas bastante buenas en su tiempo. Uno de las mejores, piensa, es traer a Derek Hale a la policia. Tener no solo uno, sino dos ayudantes familiarizados con lo sobrenatural le ha facilitado la tarea de convertirlos en su propia unidad especial, manejando los casos que necesitan un toque más delicado que lo que proporciona el trabajo policial tradicional. Además, mantiene a sus agentes totalmente humanos fuera del peligro sobrenatural.

Independientemente, Derek y Parrish forman un gran equipo en la policia. Los crímenes e incidentes sobrenaturales han disminuido enormemente desde que se convirtieron en socios, y, por una vez, Beacon Hills en realidad esta un tanto pacífico.

Eso le hace pensar a John que también podrían formar un equipo bastante bueno fuera de la policia.

Él no tiene el hábito de emparejar, no. Pero, bueno, tendrías que ser ciego para no ver que Derek y Parrish son dos tipos atractivos. Y John sabe que ninguno de ellos es heterosexual. Sin mencionar, se llevan tan bien, y ninguno de los dos está en una relación. Lo que fuera que se gestaba entre Jordan y Lydia desapareció en el momento en que Lydia fue aceptada en el MIT, y Dios sabe que Derek no ha mirado a otra persona sentimentalmente desde que John lo conoce.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que Stiles le contó sobre la vida amorosa de Derek, John no está terriblemente sorprendido por eso.

Así que, en realidad, no parece demasiado difícil mencionarlo la próxima vez que Derek esté en su oficina, después de haber revisado los informes de incidentes de la semana. "Entonces, Derek".  
Derek levanta la vista desde donde está acomodando los papeles en sus carpetas correspondientes. "¿Señor?"

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en salir de nuevo?" John pregunta.

Los ojos de Derek se abren, como un animal atrapado, y muy lentamente vuelve a colocar las carpetas en su regazo. "¿Sí?"

John siente que sus cejas se elevan al oír la palabra. "Relájate, hijo, estamos en la hora del almuerzo".

Derek se relaja minuciosamente. "Sí. Lo he pensado. Es cierto"

"Es Bueno escuchar eso." John se reclina en su silla de escritorio, hace una mueca por el crujido de la misma. "Sabes, tú y Jordan forman un equipo bastante bueno".

Derek frunce el ceño. "Sí, es un gran comapañero".

John suspira. Realmente no hay una manera no contundente de decir esto. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que ustedes dos podrían, ser un buen equipo de otra manera?"

Derek sigue pareciendo confundido, y de repente su cara se aclara y se ahoga. "¿Quiere que salga con Jordan?"

Suena tan horrorizado que John comienza arrepentirse de haberlo mencionado. "¡Era solo una sugerencia!" Él levanta sus manos. "Jordan es un buen tipo. Sé que te trataría bien. Ya estoy ansioso por el tipo que Stiles traerá a la barbacoa de la manada mañana. Al menos así no tendría que preocuparme por ti tambien.”

 

La boca de Derek se abre y parpadea. "¿Se preocupa por mí?"

Su tono suave y sorprendido le recuerda a John que pasaron años desde que Derek había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él. John se aclara la garganta y se acomoda para sentirse un poco más recto. "Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti", dice bruscamente. "Me preocupo por todos ustedes, niños".

Derek vuelve a mirar las carpetas en su regazo, pero no antes de que John vea cuán rojo esta. "Yo, uh, ya estoy viendo a alguien. Lo llevaré a la barbacoa de la manada mañana".

"¡Oh!" Eso es inesperado, y John se siente momentáneamente avergonzado por tratar unir a Derek cuando ya tiene a alguien. "Bien, bien! Bien por ti. Espero con ansias conocerlo".

Por alguna razón, eso parece hacer que Derek se sonroje más y se ponga de pie con las carpetas. "Sí. Tengo que guardarlos, así que ..."

John señala hacia la puerta. "Ve, sigue avergonzando a los demás con tu escritorio limpio y carpetas archivadas".

Derek sonríe un poco y resopla una carcajada. Sigue siendo demasiado estoico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando solo son los dos, John lo ve relajarse un poco.

Lo cual le recuerda. "Ah, oye", dice, "¿quieres ayudarme a poner el temor de Dios en quien quiera que Stiles traiga a la barbacoa?"

Derek duda en la puerta. "¿De verdad cree que el chico será tan malo?"

"Probablemente no", admite John, "pero ... Stiles ha pasado por muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y no sé cómo este tipo se encargará de eso, y ..."

"Te preocupas", termina Derek, con el entendimiento en sus ojos.

John se encoge de hombros. "Soy el padre. Es parte de la descripción del trabajo".

Derek mira las carpetas. "Sí, le ayudaré".

John sonríe. "¡Genial! Te veré allí".

**

John llega a la casa de Melissa antes del mediodía del sábado con los pedazos de carne que se han ido marinado en su refrigerador durante 48 horas para poder seguir adelante y encender la parrilla. Son solo ellos dos por una hora, bebiendo cerveza y comiéndose las patatas fritas mientras él prepara la parrilla.

El resto de la manada se filtra en las próximas horas, y muy pronto el patio trasero está lleno de gente. De hecho, la comida está casi lista y las únicas personas que no están ahi son Stiles y Derek.

John frunce el ceño hacia su teléfono, pero no hay ningún mensaje de Stiles excepto el que él envió cuando se fue de Beacon Hills.

Afortunadamente, escucha "¡Oye, papá!" antes de que pueda llegar demasiado lejos en un plan para enviar a un agente hacia la carretera para buscar el Jeep.

Se da vuelta y ve a Stiles y Derek caminando por la esquina de la casa, y Stiles corre hacia él. John lo abraza y silenciosamente lamenta el hecho de que Stiles sea más alto que él ahora.

"Estaba a punto de enviar a un agente a buscarte ", dice cuando se separan.  
Él espera que Stiles ponga los ojos en blanco. En cambio, Stiles se frota la parte posterior del cuello y sonríe tímidamente. "Sí, lo siento, nos hemos distraído un poco".

"¿Nosotros?" John repite, buscando al hombre misterioso de Stiles, pero no hay nadie más que Derek.

Derek, que ahora está junto a Stiles y parece más feliz y más aprensivo de lo que John lo haya visto alguna vez. Stiles, que tiene esa expresión familiar en su rostro como si esperara que él juntara las piezas.

Oh.

John gesticula entre los dos con la pinza de la barbacoa. "Tú. Ustedes dos. Ustedes dos".

Stiles sonríe y pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de Derek. "Nosotros dos, sí".

John, en cierto modo, quiere patearse a sí mismo por no adivinarlo antes, él es el sheriff, después de todo, pero para ser justos, ambos han hecho un excelente trabajo para mantenerlo en secreto. Apunta con las tenazas a Derek. "Podrías haberme dicho ayer".

Derek agacha la cabeza y saca el brazo de Stiles de su cuello. "Stiles quería que se lo dijéramos juntos".

De alguna manera, John no está sorprendido. Probablemente porque Stiles quería evitar algunas de las amenazas que John tenía en mente cuando "el tipo" era un tipo sin nombre y sin rostro de Berkeley. "Entonces, ¿por qué esperaron a decirnos? Estan juntos desde, ¿qué? ¿Dos meses?" Él piensa que fue entonces cuando Stiles comenzó a hablar sobre el chico nuevo con el que estaba saliendo.

Stiles enlaza sus dedos con los de Derek y se encoge de hombros. "Es nuevo, ¿sabes? Y los dos tenemos suficiente equipaje para llenar un 747 y algunos autobuses además, y entonces ..."

Él se detiene y mira a Derek con una mirada que es en parte suave y en parte esperanzada, y Derek le devuelve la mirada con la misma expresión en su rostro. Al igual que ninguno de ellos puede creer que esto está sucediendo y todavía tienen un poco de miedo para reconocer que lo es.

John recuerda muy bien ese sentimiento.

Deja las pinzas a un lado y abre los brazos. "Abrazo, ahora".

Derek y Stiles lo miran boquiabiertos. "¿Qué?" Stiles dice.

John les da su mejor mirada de "sheriff severo", y Stiles y Derek se arrastran hacia adelante para que el pueda abrazarlos a los dos.

"Bueno, esto es incómodo", dice Stiles.

"Cállate", dice John. "Mis hijos están felices. Se me permite ser blando".

Hay una breve pausa, y luego Stiles dice "gracias" en una voz demasiado tambaleante para la comodidad de John.

Esa es suficiente emoción manifiestada por el momento. Él les palmea a los dos en la espalda y se aleja. "Ve a ayudar a Melissa a sacar los platos, la comida estará lista pronto".

"Conductor esclavo", dice Stiles, pero está sonriendo cuando aparta a Derek para hacer exactamente eso.

John se aclara la garganta y recoge su cerveza. De acuerdo, entonces estaba equivocado sobre Derek y Parrish.

Honestamente, nunca habia estado tan feliz por eso.


End file.
